Once Again
by anonmachine
Summary: A Neo and Trinity ficlet Trinity was snatched from him by death and now Neo stands in the middle of a darkened street facing... Trinity? A pound of Angst and a pinch of Romance...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognisable from the Matrix trilogy. They are the creations of the Wachowski brothers and I'm only messing around for my own twisted pleasure.

**Author's Note:** Yeah… I know I should be working on **_Land of the Free?_** but I have no inspiration! There are many paths to choose from and I can't make up my mind. Let me bounce and discard a few ideas first. But for now, let this ficlet be an outlet for all my creative juices!

This is a PWP (Plot? What Plot?) ficlet. Neo and Trinity romance/angst.

*~*~*~*~*

_It cannot be…_

Denial.

_No…_

Disbelief.

_Trinity…?_

He fought the urge to run to her, to hold her tightly to his chest, to inhale the sweet scent of vanilla that her dark mop emanates, to kiss her feverishly, to whisper sweet nothings into her ears... 

_A mirage…_

She stood on the darken streets, silent and unmoving. The harsh yellow from the streetlight splashed her. Her dark shades hiding any emotion that she may betray in her blue stare.

His heart was pummelling the insides of his chest. An internal battle was fought in his heart; she was dead! He had watched… watched? No, he was blind then… _felt_… yes; he had felt her die… He remembered pressing desperate fingers to her wrists and neck, hoping that she was still there. He remembered… _felt_… her hand that was cupping his face, dropped limply to her side when death came. The sound of her last gasping breath echoed endlessly in his dreams, his nightmares; always reminding him of that one failure – he failed to protect her.

He studied the woman before him, so motionless was she that he might be fooled to think that she was but a mannequin, dressed as such to be a mockery of the one that stole his heart if not for the gentle rise and fall of her breast.

She stirred slightly; shifting her weight from one foot to another.

_Trinity…?_

A memory invaded his thoughts – '_You've__ already shown me so much…' she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper, weak and fatigued. _It was then, with a sinking heart, he knew that something was not right. He saw them; the cold metal tentacles tangled in a wild jungle, stabbed in every direction in the main deck of the borrowed ship, living cylinders of codes of silvery gold. He only hoped that none pierced her.

But of course… it was only hope…

He was afraid to feel her – it would bring only despair. He did not want to grope blindly to feel if she was pined to the metal grating by the spikes like a helpless butterfly. 

Ignorance was bliss…

But deep down, he knew…

He closed his eyes briefly when tears threatened and took a deep shuddering breath.

The One, he who had brought salvation to the people, he who had freed countless minds, he who had fought and bested many Agents, he who could manipulate the Matrix to his will… He who was afraid…

An illusion… 

The result of his yearning… 

A trick of light…

A cruel deception of his mind…

She stood like she always had, radiating an air of confidence and self-assuredness, her gun clinging to her side. She cocked her head slightly, as if beckoning to him; a tiny coy smile on her lips.

Her lips mouthed a word, 'Neo…'

'Trinity?' he ventured to ask, trying to authenticate her identity.

The sleek haired woman nodded slightly, the movement almost undetectable.

He took a hesitant step forward, unsure if he was hallucinating. Her grin grew, 'Neo… Hurry up… I'm waiting…'

He discarded all cautions to the winds and ran towards her. She held out her arms in anticipation of him. Neo flung his arms wide, to catch her in a fierce embrace. He neared her, and threw his long arms around her…

…and caught only air…

He blinked in confusion.

_No!_

_Trinity!_

A wretched sob ripped from his throat and he sank dejectedly to his knees.

_I miss you so damn much!_

He drove a frustrated fist into the road, sending a web of cracks across the ground. Tears of anguish fell from his eyes.

_'Neo…'_ a voice whispered, and a gentle breeze caressed his hair lovingly.

He ceased his tears and looked up. 

'Trin?'

She smiled gently.

'I miss you too…'

*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
THE END


End file.
